degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Becky-Zoë Conflict
The conflict between Zoë Rivas and Becky Baker developed in the fourteenth season of Degrassi. Friendship History Season 13 In Unbelievable, Becky tries to write a story for DTV about a teen girl and Becky confronts Zoë about alcohol which leaves Zoë mad. Later at the Degrassi sing off she experiences flashbacks of the video of her and the abusers which leaves Becky concerned. One day later she gets the police involved with Miles and Winston as the abusers which Zoë denies. Later that afternoon, Becky confronts Luke by lying she forgot her project and phone and needs Lukes's phone to call her mom to take it and finds new videos and photos of Zoë and him and another boy leaving Becky crying and saying she doesn't know what side she's on. While Zoë is working out Luke comforts her as the rapist which Zoë feels sad but Luke tells her to forget this and move on but Zoë doesn't responds and Luke leaves. Before the game Zoë is getting ready to go home but finds Luke flirting with Frankie leaving Zoë to say hell no and goes to comfort Luke asking her what she's doing and says he's the boy in the video leaving Luke to call her crazy which makes Zoë attack Luke which makes Becky hold her back and says she has his phone filled with other videos and photos of him and Neil raping Zoë which causes Miles and the entire team to attack him while Simpson and the police try to stop the fight. After Luke and Neil are arrested Zoë walks in upset when she sees friends which causes her to be curious finding out they're there for her. Maya has a weird look which makes Zoë concerned and sees Becky. Zoë walks to talk to her and both hug. Zoë feels bad about her brother but Becky says it's not going to be easy but right. Zoë and Becky leave on opposite sides. In My Hero, Becky becomes conflicted when her mother tells her to deny that Luke raped Zoë when she takes the stand at the trial. In Out of My Head, Zoë says what is happening with this bama nation Becky responds nothing Zoë says to Keisha is she serious she responds "I think she is." Season 14 In Smells Like Teen Spirit, Becky starts a Power Cheer team which Zoë decides to audition for. After Zoë's audition Becky is shown to be impressed with her performance. Later Becky tells Zoë despite her fundraiser ideas and performance that she didn't make the team due to her "baggage" and calling her a distraction but otherwise apologizes. At the Cheque ceremony as a ploy Zoë lets Becky know that there's no hard feelings and that anyone including her has baggage that could be distracting which confuses Becky, Zoë then lets slip that Drew impregnated Clare. Becky tries not to let this distract her but this otherwise fails once Becky falls when the Power Cheer team performs a stunt, after this incident Zoë takes Becky's spot as captain. Quotes *Zoë: "I didn't know he was your brother." Becky: "It's not gonna be easy but it's important to do what's right." Trivia *Becky, along with Imogen and Drew, uncovered the two guys that assaulted Zoë. *Becky turned her own brother to the police because of what he did to Zoë. *Both are into acting, Becky was in the Degrassi Drama Department and Zoë was in West Drive. *Becky along with Imogen and Drew helped uncover Zoë's rapists in Unbelievable. *They both dated Drew Torres. *Becky's brother assaulted Zoë. *Their portrayers Sarah Fisher and Ana Golja are best friends in real life. *During the trial, Becky was on Zoë's side instead of her brother's. *Becky did not want Zoë to be on the power cheer team because she wanted a fresh start and she believed that Zoë created 'baggage' for her. *Zoë caused Becky to break her leg and as a result drop off the team in [[Smells Like Teen Spirit|'Smells Like Teen Spirit']] by telling her that Drew got another girl pregnant. * Both have been captains of Power Cheer. * Both went through rough times due to Luke's actions. ** Becky when her family got mad at her for turning Luke in to the police and when she wouldn't lie for him in court and Zoë when people blamed her for getting raped by Luke. * They were both members of the French Club. Gallery 987oiujhlkj.png 76tyrtyre.png 5675656ty.png 5556yr.png Normal 1SLTP013.jpg Zoe-powercheer.jpg Zoe-becky-baby.jpg Becky-zoe.jpg Zoe x becky.png 67ytye.png Degrassi 13g 05 hr.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Season 13 Category:Conflicts Category:Season 14